


The sacred bond of pleasure

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [177]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Human Trafficking, M/M, Pseudo-Catholicism, Religious Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: A simple change of clothes turns into sex and into a lesson on the great blessing of pleasure
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [177]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	The sacred bond of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.
> 
> We don't know much about this particular instance of the universe, except that Blaine is the Pope (yes, the pope), in some kind of post-apocalyptic, but technological advanced world, where religion is strictly intertwined with politics (go figure), media and entertainment industry. And that he's got two boys with him. As many other heads of the Church before him, Blaine is looking for the new messiah and he might or might not find him at some point. You'll know more about it as soon as we do. Please note, as it has been stated several times before, this is not and doesn't want to be a depiction of any real religion.
> 
> What can I say? Every time I write a piece of this story, I just feel like writing the worst things. This might be a little creepy (or at least cringe-worthy), al considering, you've been warned.
> 
> Written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T #11  
> Prompt: Achille Lauro's monologue at the 71st Festival di Sanremo, which I won't translate from Italian because I'm too lazy. But at some point he says "The sacred bond of pleasure", so here we go.

Blaine's quarters are a proper 500 square feet apartment that takes up a whole floor of the Compound. It is one of the many things Blaine inherited from his predecessors at his ascension and that he took down completely to rebuild it to his own tastes. According to the descriptions of it Leo found in the Compound's library and to Blaine's own recounts, the place used to be way more traditional. 

The pope's chambers were luxurious and comfortable, but they were designed for recollection, prayer and the contemplation of the divine, not for everyday living. As Blaine likes to say, they were a foretaste of the mausoleum he is going to be buried in once he dies.

In addition to the huge bed – the idea of which Blaine kept, if not the bed itself – there was a prie-dieu next to the window, where now there is a whole body mirror. The Pope had his own personal chapel too, but Blaine thought it was redundant to have a church inside a church and he had it dismantled to put a small library in its place, filled with a personally cured selection of his favorite canonical and apocryphal volumes. 

To that, he added a walk-in closet for his own wardrobe, a proper office – where, together with his desk, he keeps his personal collection of fine aged wines – and another room that later became Leo's recreational space, the roof garden and, more recently, the spa, which wasn't exactly a choice but a necessity since it was hard to relax in the public spa of the Compound, surrounded by people asking him for things or side-eyeing Leo being there with him.

Now part of the old lounge is being taken down to make room for Cody's new room. Nobody was really using the lounge anyway, as Blaine receives his guests in his office, when they are friends, and in the sacristy when the meeting is formal. It was really a waste to use all that space for two armchairs and a couch.

“Have you made up your mind on how you want your room to be?” Leo asks Cody as they cross the former lounge, going back to the bedroom after breakfast. The handymen stop working and move aside, bowing their heads at their passage. Leo has to pull Cody along by the hand as he's got the tendency to freeze like a scared rabbit every time he feels embarrassed, which is an awful lot.

“Not really,” Cody finds his voice back only when they are alone again, walking towards the bedroom. “I don't know what I am suppose to ask. I don't need much.”

“It's not about what you need,” Leo smiles at him the way he knows will make Cody blush and he enjoys the result. He has known him for just a little more than two months but he can already read him like an open book. Blaine always says that _the communion of the bodies_ does that when it is done properly, but Leo thinks he was able to feel Cody on a deeper level even before he had sex with him. Not that they didn't do it properly. They performed the communion quite thoroughly several times and in several combinations and they were all very blessed because of it. “It's about what you want.”

“Oh but I don't want anything else,” Cody shakes his head right away. “I'm very grateful for what I have.”

 _I'm very grateful_ is Cody go-to sentence for almost any situation. It is what he said when Leo asked him how he felt at the idea of living in the Compound, it was his answer when he was asked if there was something he wanted to say during the audio-only press conference with which he was presented to the general public. He even said that when Blaine took him the first time—which was frankly disconcerting to Leo. The first word that had come out of Leo's mouth as Blaine took his virginity three years prior was “Oh God, yes”, which was way more appropriate, given the circumstances. Blaine had agreed.

Cody's tendency to submission was very annoying at first, all his _thanks_ and _as you please_ , the way he would bow his head, eyes to the ground, whispering _yes, sir_ and _no, sir_ , but Cody's attitude tickles Leo in a different way now. Half of him wants to teach him to be more assertive and the other half wants to bend this natural predisposition to his own pleasure. Usually it is the last one that wins.

Leo is always teasing him, always luring him into being vocally grateful for the things that are given to him.

“I know you are, Sweetness,” Leo says as they enter the bedroom. Leo used to have his own bed, but he would never sleep in it, so Blaine had it taken away from his room and had a couch placed in its place. Leo has been sleeping with Blaine since then, and now Cody is too. “But all you have so far are things that we gave you unprompted, although happily and with great, great pleasure,” he smirks allusively and Cody looks down, blushing. “But what would _you_ want?”

Cody goes standing near the closet as Leo walks in it to grab their garments for the day. He is not allowed to leave the quarters yet – Blaine wants all the fuss around him to die down a little before letting anybody outside his closer circle to see him – but it doesn't mean that he's not expected to be dressed properly. Cody has very few clothes at the moment, most of them branded daywear with His Holiness' logo that belonged to Leo when he was younger, but the Compound's sartorial department is working around the clock to make him the wardrobe that befits his status and pleases Blaine.

There are some pieces of clothing, mostly ceremonial robes and formal wear, that must follow certain standards, but everything else can be designed at will and it was Blaine who directed the seamstresses on how he wanted Cody's clothes to be. He chose long shirts on shorts pants, robes and even a couple of mid-length skirts, with or without leggings to go with them. A very big difference from what he usually requests for Leo, who's always wearing either military-inspired jackets, tunic shirts, and harem low crotch pants.

“Colors,” Cody murmurs after a while.

Leo takes down a couple of shirts trying to decide if he feels more like wearing cadet blue or cornflower blue, and what in the name of God is the freaking difference. “What did you say?” He asks, peeking from inside the closet.

“I said I would like colors,” Cody repeats a little louder, but still looking down.

“Like, crayons, you mean?”

Cody nods. “Or paint or... anything His Holiness may think appropriate,” he mutters. “I'd be content with anything, really.”

Leo chooses one random blue for himself and a matching outfit for Cody. “You might have noticed that he finds a lot of unusual things very appropriate, so I don't think this is going to be a problem. I didn't know you draw.”

“Only a little,” Cody gives him a little smile, then he nods towards the clothes. “Are those mine?”

“Yes,” Leo nods. “Blaine asked for something more _traditional_ today, but I really don't have anything formal to lend to you, so these will have to do. Come here, I'll help you.”

“You always do that,” Cody murmurs, embarrassed but a little amused too as Leo helps him out of his shirt.

“What, undress you?” Leo kisses him on his cheek, and then he remains there, leaving warm little traces along Cody's neck. He learned very soon, ten minutes after being in bed with him for the first time, that it is almost impossible for him to stay away from Cody once he starts touching him. “It's one of my favorite activities nowadays.”

“No, I mean—“ Cody tilts his head to the side, trying to forbid him access to his neck, but that only forces Leo to move his attentions to his throat and chest. “I mean—ahn, you always call him by his first name.”

“We are allowed, in private,” Leo flicks his tongue over one of Cody's nipples, and when Cody's legs give in, he's ready to hold him up. “But I won't complain if you want to keep being formal with him. It makes me horny when you call him _Your Holiness_ even while he's ramming into you.”

Cody covers his face with both hands. “Don't speak like that.”

“Why? It's what he does,” Leo closes his mouth around his nipple, playing with it. “Besides, I think you make him horny too.”

Cody squirms in his arms and this only makes Leo wants to tease him further, to lick him better and play with him more. He falls on his knees, hugging Cody's legs to keep him up. He pulls his nipple gently with his teeth and suckles at it.

“L—Leo, we shouldn't,” Cody pleads softly, half leaning on him. “And we will be late for morning duty.” 

“We have enough time,” Leo answers without looking at the clock. “Don't worry.”

Cody hesitates, torn between pleasure and embarrassment. “His Holiness didn't say we could do this like the other times,” he whines but his body betrays him and he presses himself against Leo. The very first time, Blaine asked them to play with each other for him, and all those that followed he gave Leo permission to do whatever he wanted. But now they are alone and they are not supposed to misbehave like this.

“Oh, trust me, he's fine with this all the time.” Leo licks his way down his tummy until he can dive his tongue into Cody's navel and explore it. “That's why he brought you here.”

“But, he—“ Cody moans again and it's such a pure, unadulterated sound of lust that it riles Leo up and makes him growl against Cody's milky white skin. “M—maybe he wants to watch.”

“I can do you more than once, love. I will take you again in front of him if he wants to see the show live.” He pulls down Cody's pants and he holds his ass in his open hands, appraising its firmness, the weight of it. “But now it's just you and me, and we're doing nothing wrong. I'm just worshiping you and you're doing a great job at being a work of God.”

“This is blasphemy,” Cody whines again as he's being pushed on the bed. He tries to close his legs but he puts up no real resistance when Leo pushes them apart.

“Shared pleasure never is,” Leo says with the easiness and certainty of someone who says this often and truly believes it. He places his face between Cody's thighs and makes him feel the warmth of his breath against his opening, but then he backs off and looks up. “Do you want me to stop?”

Leo's words catch Cody in the middle of a heavy gasp. He looks down, his legs already trembling in anticipation. Blaine and Leo have already had him on a bed for hours, doing to him things that he didn't even know were possible before he met them. They have taught him and coaxed him into asking for those things if he wanted them again. He moaned and pleaded and even cried once, sobbing and praying – literally praying – Blaine to take him again for the third or fourth time. He was sore and tired and yet he still wanted His Holiness' every inch and he would not be content with less than that. 

And every time they would ask, _do you want us to stop_?

Cody closes his eyes, trying to find the necessary inner peace to make a conscious choice, but it's hard when Leo's lips brush his skin, when he can feel the warm, wet tip of his tongue teasing his opening jauntily. They shouldn't be doing this, Cody is pretty sure of that. Leo is always saying that they are allowed to do everything they want, but it's only because he never cares for the consequences. He's constantly kissing him or touching him everywhere, and he's not ashamed or sorry in the slightest. Not that it doesn't feel good, of course, but they are not supposed to do... _those things_ when His Holiness can't benefit from them. At least that is what Cody thinks. Nobody has explained the rules to him, but it seems only logic.

Leo suddenly snorts and presses his whole face against his ass. “Did you make up your mind, love?” He asks, lapping wetly at his opening. “You're taking too long.”

Cody squeaks, pushing himself against Leo's mouth, which only makes everything more intense. “Hn! Leo! No!” He mewls, hiding his face in his hands, his toes curling lovely. “We can't! We don't have permission!”

“I told you already,” Leo pushes his thighs a little more open, making room for himself. “First you do something and then you ask for forgiveness if you need to. That is how it works, not the other way around. Penance exists for a reason.”

“Shouldn't we strive to behave properly and, if we fail, pray to be forgiven? I think that is what the Book says.”

Leo stands up and he smirks when Cody lets out what is clearly a sound of disappointment. “It also says,” he replies, climbing on him, “that we should always enjoy the things that make us happy because those too come from the Lord.”

“It's nice to see you have learned some Scriptures after all.”

Blaine's voice cuts suddenly into their conversation. It's calm and posed, but a little stern. Cody instantly tenses and he would like to close his legs but Leo standing between them keeps them wide open. Leo himself seems unfazed by Blaine's presence. Actually, he seems even more excited because of him. “I do my homework,” he nods, unbuttoning his pants.

“Do you, now?” Blaine asks, closing the door behind himself.

“Yes,” Leo nods. He pushes his pants down just enough to take his cock out. “I was teaching Cody the importance of enjoying pleasures.”

“I see,” Blaine shrugs off his ceremonial mantle and hangs it next to the door. Then, he starts rolling his sleeves back on his arms as he approaches the bed. “And you were about to give him pleasures to enjoy, I suppose. I thought I had sent you two to change.”

“We were changing,” Leo nods, reaching down between Cody's legs to feel his opening. Cody squeaks again and covers his face as if that could make the whole situation less embarrassing. He doesn't understand how Leo and Blaine can be so nonchalant about it, making casual conversation and acting like Blaine walked in on them having tea. “But to put on the new clothes we had to take off the old ones.”

“Obviously,” Blaine says, playing along. “And what piece of clothing required that you put yourself between his legs?”

“All of them, really,” Leo thrusts his middle finger inside Cody up to the second knuckle and starts fingering him. Cody moans softly. “I thought you were with the foreign delegation.”

“That was the plan, yes,” Blaine nods as he grabs a pillow and places it carefully underneath Cody's back, lifting him up. “You always forget the pillow, it's important. It put less strain on his back when you fold him over. The delegation and their security detail got caught in the middle of a sand storm in the outer lands tonight, two of their pods were damaged. They took shelter in an outpost twenty miles from here. They should be here tomorrow, _if_ the mechanic there can make sense of their vehicles, which is not always granted. I offered to send someone, but they declined. I imagine it is because the whole point of them coming here is that they don't trust us and they want to renegotiate some of the treaty, so—I guess they will find another way.”

“So you're free,” Leo summarizes for him, fingering Cody a little faster. The air fills with Cody's tiny whimpers and the obscene squelching sound of Leo's fingers moving in and out of his hole. “Good. Want to join us?”

“It looked like you started without me.”

“I just licked him a little,” Leo shrugs. “You know, to put things in motion. But it's more fun with you.”

Blaine nods. “Alright,” he agrees, unbuttoning his shirt. It's way more sexy to look at him undressing since he got rid of the old long frocks of the tradition and adopted a completely new style. He still dresses in white and gold, just more fashionably. “But let's take this opportunity to turn this into a lesson”, he says, moving behind Leo and hugging him.

Leo makes a face. “I changed my mind, go. I will have sex with him alone.”

Blaine laughs, a low, throaty laugh that sends nice little shivers down Leo spine. “You could use a little revision too,” he says as he helps Leo out of his pants. “Now, let's take these off. You're always so impatient. You never take the time to do things properly. The Lord has given us our bodies so we can enjoy each other.”

“But I only need to take my cock out to enjoy him.”

“And what about him enjoying you?” Blaine says patiently as he wraps his fingers around Leo's cock and starts pumping it. There's a moment of pure bliss when Leo closes his eyes, letting himself go to Blaine's ministrations, and Cody watches them mesmerized. “You are always all over him and he lets you because he doesn't know better.”

“Because he likes it,” Leo corrects him, the smallest smile on his lips.

Cody blushes. “I-I didn't mean to misbehave,” he stutters in panic. He tries to cover himself, but it's hard when Leo is still between his legs. Besides, he doesn't know if he _should_ cover himself now that Blaine himself is here and he seems to want to join. “But Leo—I'm sorry, sir.”

“You're not in trouble, pet,” Blaine smiles at him, while he guides Leo closer to the bed and makes him bend over it. “I'm not angry because you were playing with each other. There's nothing wrong with it. Go on, kid, make him feel you properly. Nice and slow, let me see it.”

Suddenly, Leo understands what Blaine is in the mood for and he can work with that. It's not the first time Blaine gives him directions – he likes to tell people what to do, it's basically his job – but they have never had a third person to play with before. He places himself better between Cody's legs and then he enters him as slow as he can manage without dying inside, knowing that Blaine is looking over his shoulder.

Blaine keeps his hands firmly on his hips for a while, guiding him in an out of Cody's body, giving him the right rhythm to follow, preventing him from going too fast most of the time. “There is no better knowledge than the one obtained by the communion of the bodies,” he explains. When he finally feels that Leo is fucking him at the right pace, he takes a step back and continues undressing. “There are things you learn through intimacy that you cannot learn any other way.”

Leo's thrusts are controlled but strong, and every time he drives home, Cody jumps a little. “Isn't... hn...isn't this a sin?” He asks Blaine, eyelids fluttering.

“A common misconception,” Blaine answers, orderly placing his watch on the nightstand and his pants and shirt on a chair. “It's a sin when you don't give it the right importance and you don't commit to the act itself. In other words, when it's an empty gesture, repeated out of necessity or habit, when you don't _enjoy_ it as you are supposed to, when it's not sublimated. Sex is like prayers, pet. If you don't believe in the divine nature of them, they are just words.”

“But the Book—“ Cody's words come out in whimpers and moans. “Oh my, the Book says...”

“The Scriptures are open to interpretation because they are the work of men. Divine inspiration can be blurred and challenging, and most of the time people tend to give it the strictest and most cruel meaning of all. But God is not anger, my child. He is pure love. So, I choose to believe that the Lord wants us to be happy and grateful of the gifts He gave us, and that He blesses us every time we enjoy them.”

This is the last thing he says before joining them on the bed. He covers Leo with his own bigger body and Cody witnesses Leo's pure bliss as he enters him. Leo throws his head back, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, moaning softly. For a moment, there's only the two of them in the room, but Cody doesn't feel bad about himself. They are beautiful and looking at them makes him restless in a good way. He lets out a little whimper.

Blaine chuckles on Leo's lips. “Don't get distracted, kid,” he nudges him gently. “You were doing something.”

Deprived of Blaine's lips, Leo turns to Cody's. His kisses are suddenly hungrier and messier as he moves at the pace Blaine imposes on him with his hard, powerful thrusts. Cody can soon feel Blaine's need too in the way Leo is burying himself deeper and deeper in him. Leo stops talking and he starts groaning and grunting as Blaine's deep voice guide him in playing Cody's body to their own music.

Cody rolls his head back and stares at the ceiling which is painted with a scene of angels and saints, something he's noticing now for the first time, despite having been laid on the bed several times in the past two months. He's kissed again by lips he's not sure he can recognize anymore and he's touched and teased by two sets of hands, and everything is overwhelming and confusing. Everything is beautiful. Suddenly he understands Blaine's words. He's not sure he will be able to go by them when this is over and he will have to face the rest of the day, but here and now, their union is beyond words and it feels good, and he can believe the Lord wants them to enjoy it.

“Sweets, look at me,” Leo calls him, coaxing him back to them with the softest kiss. “Where did you go?”

Cody shakes his head and welcomes Blaine's next kiss with a smile. “Nowhere,” he says softly, and the word melts into a moan as fingers close around his tiny shaft and start jerking him off. “It's... mmmh, it's so good.”

Pleasure washes over him before he can get ready for it, like a wave it drowns him and, for a moment, he can't breathe. He tenses, muscles clenching around Leo, triggering a chain reaction. He comes in someone's palm, moaning on someone else's mouth and, for the time that lasts, it is pure pleasure and he does feel blessed.

Spent and panting, he holds Leo in his arms as he welcomes his last few thrusts, the warm, sticky feeling of Leo's release dripping down his thighs and Blaine's drizzling over his face. Leo groans and cleans the stuff away from his own nose with the back of his hand. “Do you really have to do that every single time?” He complains. Cody can't help the genuine chuckle that explodes out of him.

“As a matter of fact I do,” Blaine answers, lying down on the bed. They both roll to his side, like puppies, pressing their faces against his neck. “Didn't you listen to the lesson I just gave you?”

Leo doesn't answer to that. He learned a long time ago that it's always better to leave him in doubt than admit he wasn't exactly listening to what he was saying. “If you have already bestowed your holiness upon me,” he grins, “does it mean I don't have to achieve the three states of purity today?”

Cody can't leave the apartment, but Leo has too. He still has to get the altar of the Church ready for tonight's Mass – which means clean it three times and then put everything Blaine will need in the right place – and to do that he needs to be purified, body, mind and soul. He can go through the long process of bathing and meditating or he can cut on time and have Blaine work his magic like he just did.

“Sorry, kiddo, it's too early in the morning for you to remain pure until tonight,” Blaine chuckles, kissing him on his head. “And I have too many meetings to be with you again before dinner. Besides, you really need to learn to meditate. You're too restless and it doesn't reflect well on me. I love that you're so full of energy but a calm mind is like—“

“—a still lake in Summer, it reflects the celestial vault,” Leo rolls his eyes. “I know, I know. Fine, I'll bathe and meditate, later.”

Blaine smiles. “Good. Take Cody with you and teach him how it is done.”

“But I won't get any meditation like that!” Leo looks so shocked and outraged by the request that Cody chuckles again.

“Take it as incentive to do better than you usually do.”

Leo snorts, but he doesn't complain. “When can I take him to Church?”

Blaine sighs. “Not yet, but soon. People are still debating about him,” he says, with a little smile. The boys have access to the net, but Blaine put on filters so that the worst of the shitstorm he triggered by buying Cody doesn't affect them too much. “I want the dust to settle before we show him to everybody.”

“You know, dust hardly ever settles around you,” Leo comments wisely. “We might as well get ready to go out and face the sandstorm.”

“They will calm down,” Blaine says, “The always do. Now, get clean and get changed. I have to see the Master Storekeeper, you can both come with me. Then, Cody, you need to go see Sam for your monthly visit. Come on, go! Chop, chop!”

He claps his hands twice and they slide down the bed, one with wobbly legs and the other huffing in utter annoyance. They both obey, though, because they are good kids.

And good kids, usually, get very well rewarded at the end of the day.


End file.
